The invention pertains to a towed farm machine, especially a mowing machine, with a frame, supported on ground wheels, that is adjustable vertically within an operating range, and having a hitch for connecting the machine to a towing vehicle to form a paired unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,560 shows a mowing machine and a trailer for its transport. The trailer is equipped with vertically pivotable ramps, via which the mowing machine can be driven onto the trailer. Once the mowing machine is on the trailer, it is lowered so as to rest on the trailer, and a hitch between the mowing machine and a towing vehicle is pivoted in such a way that the mowing machine on the trailer can be pulled behind the towing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,828 discloses a mowing machine with transport wheels that can be lowered to the ground in place of the normal wheels and can be used for pulling the mowing machine with the hitch behind the towing vehicle. This mowing machine is not drawn on a trailer but rather on the transport wheels, so that the transport wheels and their suspension must be of commensurately stable design. The weight and expense of such an integrated transport capability are considerable.
The problem fundamental to the invention is that driving backward onto the trailer requires and presumes driving skill, so that the trailer will remain fixed in place during the ascent.
According to the present invention, there is provided an improved paired towed implement and trailer arrangement for permitting the implement to be loaded on, and transported by the trailer.
An object of the invention is to provide a towed implement and trailer arrangement which does not require the usage of ramps for loading the implement onto the trailer. This is accomplished, for example, by raising the implement and positioning the trailer under it, or, alternatively, the towed implement is simply raised and towed to a position over the trailer where it is lowered onto it.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a towed implement which is equipped with an auxiliary loading wheel arrangement which is normally elevated above the ground during field operation but which is lowered into ground engagement for raising the implement to a loading height permitting a trailer to be moved under it or permitting it to be driven to a position above the trailer.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.